dougfandomcom-20200214-history
Doug Goes Hollywood
Episode information= Doug Goes Hollywood is the second part of the tenth episode of the second season of Nickelodeon's Doug. Characters *Doug Funnie *Judy Funnie *Phil Funnie *Skeeter Valentine *Porkchop *Bud Dink *Roger Klotz *Patti Mayonnaise *Robert "Bob" White *J.B. Spiggot (debut) *Curtis (debut) Synopsis When J.B. Spiggot, a famous movie director, is looking for someone in Bluffington to be in his movie, everyone is sure they'll be chosen, especially Judy. When Doug almost gets an offer, he worries about hurting Judy's feelings, but he's saved when Porkchop is who J.B. wants. Recap Intro On the news, a reporter announces that movie director J.B. Spiggot is searching for someone to star in his movie. The word spreads around Bluffington and everyone makes their call. The movie director then approaches the Funnie house,where Doug is playing catch with his father, via limousine and offers Doug a part of his movie, much to Doug's delight. Main Episode Doug stares at the card wondering if he has ever heard of Spiggot. Judy and her friends are then shown driving to City Hall, where Doug meets his friends. They explain Spiggot's history to him by stating all the movies he directed, which is the Waffle Stomper movie series and that the director was looking for a new star for his imminent movie. Doug's imagination: In a new Waffle Stomper movie, Roger and his gang have Patti tied to a chair in their hideout when Waffle Stomper, portrayed by Doug, breaks in and Roger orders his gang after him. But Waffle Stomper stomps on the floor, the impact causing the boxes to fall on Roger's gang. He grabs Roger as the viewers cheer as they watch this on the screen of the movie theater. When the movie director shows up, Curtis, his manager, tells the others that Spiggot is still searching for his new star and that he wants to see more of them, but in their own element. So the manager tells them that if they saw him in another place, they should act as if they never saw him right before Spiggot rides away in his limousine. Doug becomes stoked to let everyone know that Spiggot has picked him. But when he walks pass Judy's room, he overhears his sister talking about how determined she is to get the part and Doug soon begins to have qualms. He tries to tell her that he was picked by Spiggot. But she doesn't listen and shuts the door in his face. Doug walks outside, feeling upset that Judy will be devastated once she finds out that he was the one picked by Spiggot. Just then, he spots Mr. Dink dressed as a superhero to star in a superhero movie. But Skeeter, dressed as an astronaut, says that he heard it was a space adventure flick. Roger then comes around dressed as Frankenstein, thinking it is a monster movie. Mr. Dink takes Doug, Skeeter, and Roger along with him to drive to Four Leaf Clover Mall to find Mr. Spiggot. Everyone is at the mall dressed in eccentric costumes, and Judy is there as well begging the movie director to give her the part of his movie. So back at home the next day, Doug decides to let Judy know that he had the part of the movie instead, but Judy scoffs at this, saying that she would hurl herself off Mount St. Buster. Doug really feels hesitant to tell her now, as she would be crushed. Doug's imagination: Doug is dressed in a red track suit wearing shades and is seen walking in front of the crew. Judy is also shown sitting on the floor, appearing rather insolvent as she tries to make money off of dancing cats. Doug offers her some money and Judy thanks him in the process. Doug and Judy go to City Hall to find out who got the part. To their surprise, it is Porkchop who gets the part to star in a dog food commercial. Spiggot explains that he is picking a person to open a can of dog food, which the others quickly ask to complete. Back at the Funnie house, they watch the dog food commercial, where Judy got picked to open the can. Doug then explains that everyone was back to normal, with the exception of Porkchop, and that the commercial went to the dog's head a little bit. Trivia *During one of Doug's fantasies, he's a famous movie star walking by a movie theater with several movie posters that are all based on real life movies. **Dougsy, a gangster movie based on the movie "Bugsy". **One is "D.F" with a silhouette of a guy riding a bicycle in front of the moon, which is a parody of the movie E.T. **Another one takes place in roman mythology setting with the title "A Funnie Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum", which is both a pun and parody of the movie "A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum". **A western-themed movie called "The Good, the Bad, and the Dougly" is a parody of "The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly". **Doug Watch 2, a parody of "Death Watch". **Dougbo, a parody of Rambo. **Paws, a parody of Jaws. |-| Gallery= |-| Transcript= Category:Season 2 Category:Title Taglines with Porkchop turning off the Light